Intranced creation
by Shiningvoice53
Summary: The basic synopsis is that the louds are from azarath ravens home its a bad summary but it will be explained in the story be warned there are other crossovers in here too
1. Chapter 1

Prologue part 1 the destiny

On azarath there were many people, some a little more special then others but one person who was special was rita loud. Because today is her 18th birthday and her family decided to move somewere else for a change of pace. She had also heard from her father albert there was something important to be said to her from the monks of azarath, reaching the temple were they were she was told some interesting things.

"Young rita!" the head monk announced with enough serioisness in his voice to put anyone into fear.

"Yes sir" rita said bowing to her uncle as if he was king that was just how she showed her respect to him.

"We have a piece of information reguarding your move to earth". He said his eyes softening up this usually only happened during happy moments,rita knew something was up

"Whats goingn to happen?" rita questioned knowing it was something good but also weary because it could also be bad.

"The news is i had a vision my niece" as the monk said this ritas eyes got bigger with anticipation her uncle's visions were never wrong she learned that the hard way after her mother passed away as said in a vision.

"What was the vision" rita asked even more curious and a little scared she learned a long time ago every bit of good news has bad news as its flip side.

"I see you are going to be a mother of many children, each one with strong magic" after rita's uncle said that his face became harded with serious determination and said

"However!,one child out of them is destined to have power that is both limitless and limited strong but has a simple weekness!" as he finished his explanation rita had said something she was gonna regret later on in life but needed to know now.

"How will i know which child has this power?" her uncle then said this foreboding string of words

"The child in question will have hair as bright as a blizzard, and come after a child of brown and red!" as he said this rita knew she had to go soon but as she was leaving her uncle said one more thing she wish she did "one more thing rita,be careful and treat the kid with every bit of respect you can".

"I promise i will uncle" rita exclaimed ashe hugged him before leaving azarath with her father albert and her grandma harriet who had been living with them since ritas mom passed away.

If only rita knew what would happen in the future.

So real talk this story might be a little bit longer then anyother stpry i have and might take longer to update since im getying a job this summer also ease comment what you want to see or anything you dont get it might be answered sooner them you think


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this one here were time skipping to the day lincoln is born and time skips are very important to this story as well as the crossovers thats right this story has multiple crossovers i wont tell you** **all but 3 of them are** **Undertale Danny phantom** **And kingdom hearts** **Well thats it for the before story speech on to the story**

"Prologue part 2 his birth (Time skip a few years im not sure how many lets say about 10 because im not sure when rita had lori)"Its been a while since rita heard her prophecy about her children when her uncle said she was gonna have a lot of children he wasn't kidding there are 5 daughters and one new born son in the time she has been living on earth she met lynn her husband whose how known as lynn sr since she has a daughter lynn. Who was named after her father expecting a boy, well that was gonna be 2 years later born in the presidents limo a story that they have to keep to them to thier graves. Well if lincoln(as they called him beleiving he was going to do great things) was gonna survive 5 sisters 6 year old lori,5 year old leni,4 year old luna, 3 year old luan, and 2 year old lynn both parents would have to be a little streched with money, even more since they had a 6th kid god rita hoped she wouldn't have anymore children. Besides that lincoln was brought home and the girls were all over him wanting to know who hets to hold the baby and if luna should sing for him the gitls even at thier young age had exceptional magic

Loris magic mostly showed itself in technology mostly an old flip phone she had she channeled her magic into for interesting

Leni was interesting besides luans magic leni was random she could make cloths just walk around like they were alive even make cloths at the blink of eye and a flash of seafoam green magic.

Lunas magic seemed to stem from her voice being able to manipulate her vocal chords to achive many diffrent chords and even make music with air instruments.

Luan like leni had wild magic that noone was able to predict not even luan

Lynn while only being 2 years old seemed to be indestructible they will have to keep an eye on her. Then leni said something that made me wonder. "Mommy is linky gonna be able to use magic too". While the family lynn himself included knew magic that didn't always mean your kid could too they would have to channel thier energy to do that Lincoln is a little too young for that "will know when lincoln is a little older honey" rita said now catching the curiosity of her children a few of them were thinking about training lincoln to use thier abilities (leni,luan) leni because she loves the idea of her baby brpther being able to do the stuff she does and spend more time together, luan because she would love another prankster because even at the age of 3 she was already a prankster however the other 2 want to train lincoln in his own skills (Lori, luna) lori because she beleives its her job to help lincoln express himself in his own special way, luna because she was trying to find herself somewhat a little early but lori already proved to be a descent leader leni already had decent knowledge on cloths and luan was already pretty good at pranking she didn't want her brother to follow someone elses foot steps but be himself. The day went on and they enjoyed themselves at bed time they agreed that lynn and lincoln would sleep in the living room near the parents room so rita could comfort them in case of emergancy as she layed down she said 7 words she would regret for a long time because after these 7 words the loud parents would regret for 10 years 10 years of pure resentment from over halve thier children and an event of pure destruction Those 7 words were linked into this phrase. "Lynn we need to talk about lincoln".

 **So im leaving you to a copout to be continued ending but as this chapter goes up the final part of the prologue will be started and posted soon so have hope also why do you think i said these 7 words were the loud parents downfall basically let me know.**


End file.
